Princess Anna
Princess Anna of Arendelle (pronounced Aw-Na) is the protagonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature film, Frozen. She is the youngest daughter of Arendelle's previous rulers, Agnarr and Iduna, and the younger sister of the Snow Queen, Elsa. Fearless and devoted, Anna embarks on a perilous journey to both save her kingdom from an eternal winter, and mend the broken bond between herself and her sister. Anna is loosely based on Gerda, the protagonist of the Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale "The Snow Queen". Physical apperence At 18 years old, Anna sports a slender figure and a fair complexion. She has turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long red hair mostly tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead and a dusting of freckles (a trait that she shares with Elsa, although due to being slightly older, Elsa appears to have less freckles than Anna). When she wears sleeveless dresses, it is shown that she has some freckles on her shoulders in addition to the ones on her face. Her face is slightly rounder than Elsa's, but still just as pretty. She also had a platinum blonde streak that matches Elsa's hair color on the right side of her hair, due to an accident in which she was struck by Elsa's magic when she and Elsa were little kids, which disappeared towards the end of the film. All of her outfits have rosemaling, reflecting the movie's Norwegian setting. In her coronation dress, Anna wears a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides) and dark green pleats, both cream petticoat and frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons (green and chartreuse) attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. She also wears a teal cape with a cyan bow as a clasp for the cape, sapphire oval-cut hem with azure line, blue dots on each cut, and small sapphire dots all around the cape. The winter outfit that Anna acquires at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna is a traditional Norwegian clothing called "Bunad", and the design consists of a medium-length, dark blue skirt (consisting of a lavender round-cut lining with points, with each rose and periwinkle print similar to a rose around the skirt on each point, and each periwinkle bush-like print on each of its round edges) with a black bodice with gold trim and green, red, yellow and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wears a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff, and matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap, purple linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cape with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of hearts with gray prints attached to her cape and magenta lipstick. On occasion, she wears a pair of crystal clear ice skates. After Anna's heart is frozen, her hair turns silvery-white. After she is thawed, her hair returns to its original state without the platinum blonde streak. In Anna's summer attire, her hair is once again in braided pigtails without her streak, and she sports a timber wolf wrist-length blouse with light blue vertical linings, a pinafore dress consisting of both a light gray bodice with green linings, vertical gray hairlines, and four green buttons placed vertically on the bodice with black hairline laces attached, a dark gray skirt with a light gray lining, crimson, green and lavender flower prints all around on it, and lavender, green and olive drab bush-like prints between each flower prints. She also dons a white petticoat, a pair of matching heeled leather boots with gold linings and brown soles, the same color and shape of the brooch, and, on occasion, the same color ice skates. In Frozen Fever, Anna wears her hair in the same style she wore at Elsa's coronation but with a yellow sunflower attached to the back of the bun with three ribbon hanging down (in the colors of dark green, light green and teal). She wears a black bodice which has olive, crimson, green and orange prints on the front with chartreuse linings and a light chartreuse blouse that has a red and gold brooch in the middle. On top of this, Anna has an apple-green, sleeveless, cropped gilet (with teal, dark green, brown, orange and chartreuse rosemaling on the front and back), a teal skirt with yellow, olive and brown sunflower prints with darker teal stalks and leaves, with smaller olive, dark teal and purple designs between each sunflower and a small, dark teal leaf design on the left, middle part of the skirt. Above the sunflower is a wavy, looping yellow line with light teal dots above each loop. She wears light olive stockings, pale olive-yellow petticoats, black ballet flats, a friendship bracelet and dark pink lipstick. Elsa used her powers to change this dress by adding sunflowers to her bun and skirt using crystalline ice and creating a hidden ice petticoat to make the skirt more voluminous. Abilities Unlike Elsa, Anna was born without magic, thus lacking any sort of enchanted abilities; she relies solely on fearlessness and optimism to guide her through perilous situations. According to directors Jennifer Lee andChris Buck, Anna's "super power" is the strength and purity of her loving heart.5 Because the love she harbored for her sister was so powerful, Anna managed to successfully navigate through a death-defying journey through the Norwegian wilderness, facing off against cursed weather conditions, supernatural beings, and the elements of nature, itself. It was her devotion towards Elsa, and refusal to view the latter as a villain, that would ultimately lead to the resurrection of their familial bond, the thawing of Elsa's "frozen heart", and the salvation of the kingdom of Arendelle. Quite notably, however, Anna has notably exhibited examples of above-average physical strength, and has proven herself to be quite powerful in this regard, though she doesn't seem to notice, as she accidentally caused physical pain to characters such as Kristoff (when she nonchalantly threw a bag of carrots to the mountain man, but with far more force than intended) and Olaf (when she made an attempt to gently slide in his carrot nose, only to jab it in forcefully and giving the snowman a "head rush" by mistake) as a result of underestimating her own strength. During "For the First Time in Forever", she was seen dancing with and subsequently flinging a bust with ease. During a wolf attack, she held her own, using Kristoff's lute to smack one of the wolves away from the sled—which had brutal results for the wolf. The most noteworthy example of Anna's physical strength is perhaps following the climax of the film, where the princess punched the traitorous Prince Hans off a ship, with a substantial amount of force, strong enough to send the prince flying off of his feet. Anna also has an incredible amount of endurance in harsh winter conditions, as she was able to navigate through post-blizzard terrains with a simple cloak and ball gown for nearly twenty-four hours or so, without too much negative effect other than discomfort towards the cold. Following the purchase of her winter gear, she seemed entirely unaffected by the weather, and only fell into the danger of freezing to death due to the frozen curse accidentally placed upon her heart by Elsa in the midst of her journey, as its power froze the princess from the inside, out. Category:Frozen Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Damsels